deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 4 battle 5 Minutemen vs Serbian Revolutionaries
The Minutemen, America's militia that took on the British in the Revolutionary war take on, the Serbian Revolutonaries, the Serbs who attepted to overthrow the mighty Ottoman Empire! Who will win? Who will lose? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Two combatants will be resurrected, history will be re-written. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Minutemen Backround Origin-Colonial United States. Activities-Revolutionary actions. History-American Minutemen 'were the militia employed by the thirteen U.S. colonies early in the American Revolutionary War, named so because they were able to be deployed to battle within a minute's notice. The Minutemen saw combat especially in the early battles of the revolution, such as at Lexington and Concord, and at Bunker Hill. As the conflict intensified, the militia remained an essential part of the American war effort but saw increasingly less action, as the Colonial army became the primary fighting force in the later years of the war. Loadout Serbian Revolutionaries Backround Origin-Serbia. Activities-Revolutionary actions. History-The Serbian Revolutionaries was a group of disgruntled Serbs who united together to overthrow the Ottoman Empire to establish a country with freedom of religion and self-representation, according to ''The Proclamation (a document written by the Serbs inspired by the Declaration of Independence). The revolutionaries started the First Serbian Uprising which was a part of the Serbian revolution. The conflict occurred between 1804-1813 which resulted in Serbian defeat. However, the Serbs united again but were put down in Hadži Prodan's Revolt when there leader Hadži Prodan Gligorijević fled to Austria. The Second Serbian Uprising was launched when influential Serbs met together in March 1815 to stage a massive revolt. Miloš Obrenović I, one of the leaders and Prince of Serbia, gave the war cry: "Here I am, here you are. War to the Turks!" Battles took place across the nation with the Battle of Sanjak of Smederevo ending the revolution and the Serbs gained semi-independence and the Principality of Serbia was established. Loadout Voting/battle information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in a American harbor. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/27/2013. Battle Minutemen Serbian Revolutionaries The minutemen toss torches into a building. It roars into flames as they exit. They can’t carry all the supplies, but they would leave none for the British. They begin to move when the Serbians enter the town. The minutemen look at them and believe them to be mercenaries hired to fight alongside the British. The minutemen lifted their brown bess muskets and before the Serbians could move pelted them with projectiles. One man is blasted mid chest and falls to the ground. The Serbians fire a barrage of their Marathas, hitting an unfortunate volunteer in the in the throat. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The minutemen flee the road as the Serbians pursue them. One drops his Maratha and lifts his deceased comrade’s halberd. “You two go over there!” said the minutemen’s captain as they split into groups of two. The Serbians came out, leader in front with his Maratha. The minutemen captain points at him and whispers “Take out the leader.” Man next to him aimed his brown bess and blasted the Serbian in the head. Suddenly a thrust from behind ends the marksmen. The minutemen leader turns with his blunderbuss and blasts open the Serbian’s chest. The captain stands and drops his blunderbuss and draw his colichemarde, turning in time to block a slash from the Kilij. The Serbian shoves the man back as he reaches for an object behind him. The man charged slicing his Kilij diagonally. The captain parried and striked his shoulder with his tomahawk. He tore out the axe as the man fell, dropping his sword to grip the wound. Suddenly, a blast from a flintlock rammed into the captain’s eye. The revolutionary rushed to help up his ally. He got him to his feet and lifted the Kilij off the ground. Before giving his friend the sword he saw him get pelted with musket fire. The minutemen don’t bother reloading as one mounts a bayonet and the other draws his colichemarde. The man with the bayonet charges directly towards the Serbian. He side steps a viscous thrust and decapitates the attacker. The final minutemen rushed forward with his colichemarde, thrusting for the man’s chest. The Serbian deflected the blow and slashed high, cutting the minutemen’s hat in half. The minutemen shoved the Serbian back and slashed his face, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. The Serbian ignored the blow and slashed back with the Kilij but it was parried and the minutemen punched the Serbian’s cheek. He stumbled back words but couldn’t recover in time to deflect a thrust to his throat. He coughed blood and fell to the ground; a pool of blood ran down the road. Out of 1,000 battles... Expert's opinion The minutemen emerged the victor in this due to weapon superiority. The colichemarde and kilij are both good swords, but the colichemarde is a faster weapon. The blunderbuss could fire a blast similar to a shotgun and is gonna be more likely to hit. The muskets were equal sense they were pretty similar weapons. The tomahawk and bayonet could beat the Ottoman Halberd due to the tomahawk being a good throwing a weapon while the minutemen could then mount the bayonet. The minutemen are the '''deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts